7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
...And Expiation Part 2
Summary After Mary is arrested for vandalizing the school gym, Eric and Annie enlist the help of their friend who's a lawyer and tries to find an alternate solution for Mary instead of jail. Lucy, who is a part of the student government team at school has to decide whether Mary and her teammates deserve to be expelled from school. Matt moves home, but he wonders if it was the right choice. Trivia *This is the last episode written by Catherine LePard as she exits the show entirely at the end of the 4th season. She goes on to create her own show which is on the cable channel Lifetime called, "For the People." *This was the last week that Brenda Hampton's two shows, "7th Heaven" and "Safe Harbor" were paired together at 8:00pm and 9pm. "Safe Harbor" then moved to Sunday nights at 7:00pm and was eventually taken off the air by January 2000. *It's very unrealistic for Lucy to be allowed on the judges' panel during Mary's trial, because it would be a conflict of interest, as she is Mary's sister. Quotes *'Mary' Lucy: We trashed the school gym. *'Lucy': What?! Who?! *'Mary': Some of the girls from the team and me. *'Lucy': Why?! *'Mary': I don't know. We were just eating and talking about the team lockout and it just happened. *'Lucy': And you got busted? *'Mary': Yeah, We must've set off an alarm or something'cause the cops showed up. *'Lucy': What's gonna happen? *'Mary': I don't know. Sergeant Michaels said I need a lawyer. *'Lucy': This is unreal. *'Mary': I wish. ---- *'Sergeant Michaels' Eric and Annie after Mary is arrested: If you need any help trying to find a lawyer... *'Annie': What?! *'Sergeant Michaels': We're releasing her without bail on your recoginance, but this isn't over. She's... you're gonna need a lawyer. ---- *'Lucy': It would be easier to make you guys write a check and then kick you out, but this is your school too... If anybody can change this, my sister can. ---- *'Mary': (walks into living room) Okay, this isn't your fault, or your fault, or yours. I knew the choice I was making was wrong, and I did it anyway. ---- *'Mary': I knew the choices I was making was wrong and I did it anyway... and I am sorry. I am sorry that I did it, and I am sorry for the way I've been acting, and I am sorry for everything that everyone has gone through because of me. And it kills me to know that sorry doesn't make a difference, and that it doesn't undo what I did, and it doesn't make my family like me again. *'Eric': Hold on... *'Mary': Look I know you love me. But how could you like me? I don't even like myself, and I don't know what to do to make things better. ---- *'Annie': I thought I was an OK parent. I thought I knew my kid. But I didn't. ---- *'Annie': What are we gonna do? *'Eric': Call around. Find a lawyer, I guess. I didn't see this one coming. *'Annie': Not this, no. Not in a million years. ---- *'Mary': Um, I just got off the phone with Mr. Wolf. Um, Mr. Wolf from the group that gave me the scholarship. Apparently, word of what happened has gotten around, and in light of everything that's gone on, including me recent subpar academic performance, Mr. Wolf said the committee felt there were better candidates out there for the limited funds that they have to donate, for college next year. I lost my scholarship. ---- *'Ms. Williams': (to Eric and Annie when she agrees to meet with Mary) I know she's your baby and probably always will be to you, but not to me. She's not in your house anymore. She's in mine. (goes into another room with Mary) Someone must really like you. You can't even begin to imagine what kind of favors it took for me to come in today to review your case. So, Mary, what happened to your grades? Drugs? *'Mary': (shocked) No. *'Ms. Williams': Booze? A boyfriend you couldn't get enough of? *'Mary': No. None of that. *'Ms. Williams': Well, did you see something on TV or at the movies that you had to copy? Marilyn Manson hypnotized you with one of his songs? Your parents just didn't love you enough? *'Mary': No. *'Ms. Williams': Well, then, I heard about the team lockout, so I'm guessing that your coach and school did you so wrong, you had to get back at them, and that basically, they had it coming. *'Mary': No. *'Ms. Williams': Come on, Mary. There's got to be some reason why you did this that has nothing to do with it being your fault. Why should I consider you for the diversion program? *'Mary': I don't know. I.....I've made some mistakes, but for the most part, I've always been a pretty good kid. *'Ms. Williams': Pretty good kids don't trash other people's property. What else have you got? ---- *'Mary': What if I get expelled? *'Eric': Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens, and then deal with it. *'Mary': I know I blew it, but up until now, I've been a pretty good kid. Now it's gone. It's all gone. Who knew that one mistake could ruin your whole life? *'Annie': Your dad and I.....when you're an adult, you know that one mistake can ruin your life. Your life's not ruined. It's going to be radically different, but only you can decide if that's going to be a good different or bad different. ---- Category:Episodes